


Robot Friend

by ArtsieTango



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Murder, Short One Shot, Suspense, everyone's favorite bastard, psycho-robot, webber is my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango
Summary: WX-78 will do anything to survive Charlie's constant - so much so, he's even willing to kill.





	Robot Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up fellas! I finally found the paper copy of this on accident tonight, and I still think its pretty excellent and I am being fueled by Squirt, peanut-butter M&M's, and my own god-fearing night owl hubris! So I hope you all enjoy this little creepy one shot as I sit here, posting it, at noon am. >:)

WX sat in the middle of a secluded clearing, muttering distractedly to himself. The clearing, once beautiful and full of life, was now messy and cluttered with survival gear, piles of food, and various contraptions invented by the gentleman scientist, Wilson. WX scribbled furiously on a piece of paper, and if one were to get closer they would hear him compiling the list out loud. 

 

“SUBJECT WILSON: ELECTROCUTED NEAR LIGHTNING ROD. ZAP!”

 

“SUBJECT WILLOW: LEFT TO FEND FOR HERSELF CHOMP!”

 

“SUBJECT WENDY: BURIED ALIVE. FWOOMP SHINK! FWOOMP SHINK!”

 

“SUBJECT WOODIE: BETRAYED BY LUCY. CHOP!”

 

“SUBJECT WIGFRID: POISONED BY MONSTER MEAT. HURK!”

 

“SUBJECT WICKERBOTTOM: LIGHT EXTINGUISHED WHILE READING IN THE DARK. FSSH!”

 

WX fell silent as he read over his list again, the sound of his gears turning the only noise disturbing the silence of the clearing. Suddenly, WX’s sensors picked up the disturbances of grass rustling, leaves crunching, twigs breaking; all because of an intruder. Involuntarily, WX screamed,

 

“INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SHOW YOURSELF LESSER BEING!” 

 

Webber entered the clearing, a smile on his face and his arms full of twigs.

 

“Hi WX-78! Lovely weather we’re having!” Taking a look at the clearing, he added,

 

“Whoooooa, look at all this stuff? What are you doing with it all? How did you get it?”

 

“I COLLECTED IT MYSELF IGNORANT SPIDER-BEING! I AM CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF TAKING INVENTORY!”

 

“Oh. Well, have you found anyone yet?” If WX could have flinched he would have.

 

“NEGATIVE.”

 

“Not even Miss Willow? Or Miss Wickerbottom? Wendy? Mister Wilson? Surely you can find Mister Wilson through his machines!” 

 

“QUIET DOWN! DO YOU WANT TO ATTRACT WHAT MIGHT HAVE TAKEN THEM?”

 

Webber drooped visibly, but set aside his worries in the name of survival.

 

“I’m sorry. Can I help you take inventory?”

 

“YOU CAN HELP BY… COLLECTING FLOWERS. WE NEED MORE FOR SANITY’S SAKE.”

 

Webber perked up at his assignment and saluted WX comically.

 

“I won’t let you down robot-friend!”

 

“WE ARE NOT FRIENDS.” WX shouted as Webber stomped noisily out of the clearing, leaving the scheming robot alone. 

 

Once Webber was out of earshot, WX began to mutter to himself again.

 

“WE HAVE PLENTY OF SUPPLIES. WE DON’T NECESSARILY HAVE TO-

 

BUT THERE MUST BE NO ROOM FOR ERROR. SELF-PRESERVATION FIRST. UNNECESSARY COMPONENTS MUST BE DELETED. ONLY ALONE CAN WE SURVIVE THE SHADOWS.”

 

WX walked to the edge of the the clearing as he ranted, watching Webber as he picked flowers and chattered nonsensically to the butterflies. With sudden decisiveness, he equipped himself with a razor and slowly, quietly began to creep behind Webber. Once close to him, WX gripped the razor and said,

 

“SUBJECT WEBBER: STABBED IN THE BACK. SLICE!”


End file.
